The forgotten
by supernova22
Summary: many decades after the transformers abandoned earth, a young women stumbles upon a mixed group of forgotten transformers left on earth to face mankinds scorn.
1. Chapter 1

**just a few setting details before you start into it. the story takes place somewhere on the US/canada line. also, jenna has an Australian accent,**

Jenna sighed heavily as she drove down the highway. Traffic was usually pretty thick at this time of day but she was having a pretty easy drive today. All she wanted to do was get home and forget that whole day. She's had history class today, and the main topic was the Cybertronians and their presence on earth. The transformers had always fascinated her; she had caught a glimpse of one when she was younger. She knew well enough that they were an alien race of giant sentient machines that could morph into other forms like cars and planes in order to hide in plain sight; the one she had seen as a child had been disguised as a fire truck before he suddenly transformed into robot mode and fled.

It's been decades since the transformers war had finally left earth, and somehow, public opinion of them had gotten even worse. Hatred toward the transformers and how their war had affected the earth had grown, and those that remained on earth were ostracized. Many in her class had such a dismissive attitude towards them. She made things worse when she couldn't hide her much more positive views, which her classmates didn't seem to take kindly to. She knew they would see her in a different light now.

"what the hell?!"

She saw in her rear view mirror a red corvette weaving madly and violently through the lanes, forcing other cars to swerve and skid to avoid it.

"jeees, that's someone with some serious road rage"

As it came up and moved to go around her, she moved to block its path. If she could have just a little fun today, it would be to ruin this jerks joy ride. It was hardly how she usually acted, but everyone has off days. She kept moving to keep the speedster from going around her. They seemed to be getting pretty impatient. Jenna then noticed something else in her rear view, a trio of black armored vehicles coming up fast. It was then that she realized, the red corvette wasn't having fun, it was running away. Suddenly she was jerked about as the corvette bashed the side of her car. She lost control and skidded right towards the guard rail. Everything seemed to slow down as her car crashed right through it and sailed down the steep hill on the other side. The highway disappeared as she sailed into the tree line. She screamed as she picked up speed when she was suddenly jerked by the apparent stop of the vehicle, yet she had not hit anything.

"are you okay?!" a metallic female voice came

She then realized that the car was still struggling to move and uneven, like something was holding it back. She fought to undo her seatbelt and fell out her door. It took her a moment to calm down from the ordeal and she looked up and saw her rescuer. Standing tall behind her car was a large robot, a transformer of all things. She then realized that this robot was the corvette from the highway. Since they were a few meters past the tree line, it was likely safe form it to have transformed. It stood about two stories tall, the typical height for cybertronians if she remembered correctly. From the voice and physic, it was clearly a female. The bright blue eyes and badge on her chest showed that she was an autobot. She was primarily red and dark blue, with white and black on her limbs. She had blue wing-like protrusions from behind her shoulders and a mouth plate in place of a mouth.

"are you all right? I am so sorry, I did not mean to cause this!"

"ye…yes, just a little shaken"

"thank the matrix"

"i..i'm sorry, I just, you're a cybertronian, I've always wanted to meet one"

"well, now you have. My name is Road Rage"

"fitting, considering how you drive"

"im sorry, I just…im getting a little out of control in vehicle mode…

At the top of the hill, they heard a the screeching of tires, shouting and other commotion.

"probably the cops or some witness who saw me go off the road. She looked up and saw road rage was staring up the hill with a concerned look; her blue eyes narrowed.

"I don't think those are normal authorities"

Jenna started to sweat. Something that would unnerve a transformer was worth worrying about. She stepped forward a bit and tried to look through the trees towards the top of the hill. She saw where she had broken through the guard rail that there were 3 vehicles stopped there; the black armored vehicles. She saw men swarm out of the vehicles, clad in military looking gear and armed, heavily. She started to worry even more.

"that…that seems like a lot of concern for a little accident" she said nervously

"they aren't rescue teams, their hunters"

"hunters, what are the hunting?"

"me"

"what, why, what did you do?!"

"exist. These humans hate our kind and have been hunting us"

"oh god, I mean I don't agree with people who don't like you guys, but to actually try to kill you"

"quickly, we have to go, now!"

"we, all you did was run me off the road"

"if they know you talked to me, even saw me, it could put you in serious danger"

"what if I just lied"

"they would find out, they always do" she said with an edge in her voice

"what does that mean?"

"ill tell you later, we need to go"

"wait my car…"

"there's no time to egt it out of here, just hop in me!"

"well, a…alright, and by the way please don't say it like that. But they will know who I am from my car, grab my plates while I get my bag"

"gottcha"

"it's down there, open fire!" a voice cried out from above

Suddenly the sound of gun fire filled the air and splintered the trees. Road rage scooped jenna up and ran down the hill. Jenna was in a panic as the gunfire continued, she could hear the bullets hitting road rages back.

"are you ok, doesn't it hurt"

"no, it's just light arms fire, they haven't gotten out the big guns yet"

They reached a dirt road at the bottom of the hill. Road rage set her down then transformed into vehicle mode. Jenna watched in amazement, studying every detail as the autobots body shifted and reshaped into the smaller mobile form. She had never seen an up close or in depth look at a cybertronians transformation. It would be a moment she would remember forever. Suddenly there was the roar of a vehicle coming down the hill.

"alright get in or get lost fleshy" road rage roared harshly

It was off putting but she climbed into the driver's seat and before she could even buckle her belt, road rage was speeding down the path. The armored truck followed behind with determination, but could not keep up. A string of insults, swears and all manner of nasty talk flew from wherever transformers talked when in vehicle mode as road rage made it to the main road and once again sped and weaved through traffic like a speed demon.

"wow, you really earn your name don't you"

"shut up, if you can handle the road then don't get on it hahaha"

They drove for over an hour, it was well after sunset and they had gone into the less populated parts of the state. To keep from saying anything wrong, or raising her rescuers ire again, she simple sat in silence when they came to side road off the main road. As she read the broken sign at the entrance, she realized it was a drive in Movie Theater, or had been at one point. The path led for near a quarter of a mile through the woods, which seemed even creepier at this time of night. They came to the main area of the drive in. It was quiet and in ill repair. After few moments, from all dark corners of the area, many different types of vehicles came to life and transformed. They all walked forward to loom over them.

"road rage, where have you been!?"

The voice was clearly male and from a bot of older age. After a moment, road rage opened her driver's door and revved her engine menacingly, signaling jenna to get out. She did, slowly and nervously, not wanting to provoke the other bots. She stood up and smiled nervously. The other bots were clearly not pleased as they all gasped. Road rage revved her engine again defiantly, yet backed up a few inches, nervous under their disapproving gaze as he stood grimacing.

"lass, you got a lotta explaining to do"

 **thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. should have next chapter up this week. you will have to wait until then to see whose in the rogue transformer group**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a pretty exposition heavy one**

Jenna felt embarrassed, guilty under the gaze of the angry trasnformers. It was clear she was not meant to be here. Road rage transformed and similarly squirmed under their disappointing glare.

"what have you done rage, you know she can't be here, see us. You've put us all in danger" the lead bot frowned

"please don't blame her, she saved my life"

"from what?"

Road rage shifted nervously.

"your driving again?" a large winged bot asked with concern

"yeah"

She nodded sheepishly in answer. It was weird to see how different she was now, when she was so aggressive before. The other shook their heads in disapproval and looked amongst themselves.

"the ACF was on my tail, and she got caught in the crossfire, I had to take her to keep them from getting her"

The bot at the head of the group sighed and rubbed his head.

"what's your name little lady?"

"j…jenna mr…"

"call me kup. Alright everyone, I'll have a word with…jenna here. Kick on the lights and go back to your own stuff. I'll let you know what happens next"

The bots all separated and walked to their own spots in the drive in. Once the lots lights were on she could make them out more clearly. Besides kup and road rage, there were 4 other transformers, as well as two others that looked like animals that were roughly her size. Kup lead her over to the debilitated snack bar and lifted her on to the roof so she could be closer to his height. She now had a much better look at him. Besides his voice, his scratched and dented body showed that he was more advanced in age. He was mostly dark green and grey in color and she saw from when they entered that he turned into a large pickup truck. He was bulky in build and stood taller than road rage, with large cannons on each forearm. He grunted as he dropped down to sit on an old truck bed.

"first of all jenna, im am sorry that you got dragged into all of this. We been trying to avoid human contact as much as possible"

"why?"

"you really need to ask, you seem old enough to be able to see how humans feel towards us"

"unfortunately yes, though I don't feel that way. I have always been so fascinated by your kind"

"well your kind for saying that little lady. Been awhile since any human gave us any kinda respect. Let me formally introduce myself in kind, Autobot Sergeant Kup of Cybertron"

She smiled wide and stuck her hand out, wrapping it around one of his fingers to shake.

"first things first jenna, is there anybody that will be looking for you or notice you are missing?"

"no no, my family is in Australia, I came oversees for school. They are still over there and I live alone so no one will notice anything's wrong, for now anyways"

"good, good, we just don't want nobody worrying is all"

"thank you, though things are gonna be rough now that my car is gone"

"your car?"

"we had to leave it behind when those men were after us, who are those guys anyway"

"the ACF, the anti-cybertronian force. They are a human US task force that hunts down our kind. They are the reason those of us you see here are likely that last left on earth"

"oh god, why are they trying to kill you, I mean not liking your people is one thing but…."

"ill admit we did leave some bad scares on your world, but your kind just find it easier to blame all their problems on us. And the guy leading them, a fleshy named Fanzone, is one xenophobic, machine-hating fella. Tell me, there is no way they could track you down is there?"

She opened up a flap in her backpack and pulled out her license plates and registration and held them up, smiling.

"ata girl, i like you jenna, you really think ahead. You said you was in an accident, are you all right, yo don't need any medical attention do ya?"

"no no im fine"

"good to hear, how did it happen?"

Jenna paused and shuffled uncomfortably, her eyes drifting over to where road rage was busying herself. Kup caught this and looked over.

"aaah, I gotcha, ill be talking to her about that…"

"it's not her fault you know" a calm voice came

Suddenly an much larger autobot appeared behind kup, almost looming over him. The large wings on his back, as well as nosecone and cockpit on his chest made it clear he turned into a jet of some kind. He was mostly white, though it was faded and dingy, with some red details. Despite his size he looked like he was gentle, he looked down at her with a kind smile.

"what do you mean?"

"she aint right in the head" kup gestured

"don't make it sound so crude, or simple kup. She suffers from a rare condition"

"a condition?"

"kinda like what you might call a personality disorder" kup added

"a short circuit in her brain module occurs when she goes to vehicle mode, causing greatly heightened levels of aggression"

"basically she's a speed demon whenever she's driving"

"That explains a lot" jenna thought to herself

kup leaned back against a tree and huffed.

"y'know, reminds me of the battle of chaar, and this poor bloke that was in my squad on. Poor guy had this condition where he couldn't tell a lie without transforming. Made it real easy to tell when he was stealing energon goodies, hehe"

"I don't think this is the time for one of your old war stories kup'

"there's always time for war stories" kep snapped

The jet simply rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. Kup looked to see that he was out of ear shot.

"that there is jetfire. Good, honest bot. you wouldn't guess from looking at him by he's even older than me"

"oh, wow no I wouldn't he isn't…well…"

"rusting and falling apart, hehe, you aint gotta say it but I know what you mean. Jetfire is from cybertrons golden age, waaay before the war. He was a scientist and explorer, and wound up trying to explore this here rock a few eons ago and got himself frozen way up north. He got lucky that he was found after we arrived here. It was the cons that found him first and got him to join up with them, but he got wise to the way they did things and he was quick to change his purple colors for red. He's a real good bot though. Don't tell 'em I said that though. And it always helps to have someone smart around"

"wow" she smiled wide

He couldn't see it, but she had turned the camera on her phone on and had it sticking out of her pocket. She was recording everything, she wanted to remember this. It also occurred to her that this may halp to create public sympathy towards the transformers. Kup then gestured over towards a sleek, stylized autobot talking to road rage. He stood about the same height as her, so he likely turned into a car as well. He was almost completely blue, with metallic silver and neon blue highlights all over.

"that there is Blurr. Young but tough, he's the fastest bot in the universe. I actually mean that frankly little lady, he has hyperspeed, everything from his running to his driving to his endless jabbering are all at super speed. Can give bot a real processor ache"

A dark bulky bot sitting alone off to the side then caught her eye and a chill went up her spine as she noticed the sharp purple symbol on his chest. he was big and bulky, almost as big as jetfire, but seemed like he had more of a physical build. He was purple and tan, with a yellow head and red visor. He fiddled with a weapon in his hand and looked as if he were brooding. Kup noticed her studying him.

"is…is he really…"

"yup, he's a con alright"

"but I though the decepticons were your enemies"

"yeah, and trust me, I hate cons as much as any bot, and Blitzwing there is a brute alright, with a real bad temper to…but...the fact is, he's the same as us, forgotten. Left here on this rock to rust"

"so, you made peace?"

"Peace is a mighty strong word, just lucky he's one of the more sensible of the decpeticons. After other refugees started disappearing, and we all realized we were in danger, we just realized that there was no reason to still be fighting"

"yeah, he looks like he's really tough"

"for a con, I suppose so. he is one of the elites, plus he's one of the triple changers. A special group 'o transformers with two vehicle modes"

"oh, that sounds pretty cool, what he turn into?"

"a tank and a jet"

"damn, that's hardcore"

"the force is strong with this one"

Jenna turned to see who spoke. Behind her was a rough looking bot about the size of kup. His colors were all over the place; he was red, brown, orange, tan and yellow. He had a very patch work looking body, as well as a metal mustache and beard. He stood with an absent minded grin on his face and bright red eyes. From the line and hook hanging from his back, she guessed he turned into a tow truck.

"chim chiminey chim chim charoo poppet, welcome to where everything's made up and the points don't matter"

"for the love of, wreck-gar, go watch some more tv, you're gonna spook the poor lass"

"aye aye captain, anchors away" he smiled and marched away

"well, that was…was something"

"that was wreck-gar. He's a junkion"

"a what?"

"junkions are a robot race of junk bots that are pretty close to cybertronians in biology. They came from the planet of junk, basically the galaxys dumping ground. They are a tough bunch, you can blow 'em to scrap and they'll just pull themselves together again. Using whatever garbage is lying around to fix themselves and others made them pretty valuable. They didn't really join the war, but if push came to shove they chose to aid the autobots"

"well that's a good thing, I guess"

"guess is probably the right word. They are a…weird people. Many think they are all insane. Maybe they are, but what's worse is how impressionable they are. They have a tendency to mimic certain things they see, so when wreck gar, who was their leader, came here to earth with us, it took to your popular culture a little too well"

"so he only talks in references, that actually sounds cool. Im gonna try to keep score of how many I can identify the source of"

"huh, you're a real canister half full kind girl aint ya?"

"yup" she smiled

And last but not…well kinda least, there's the mini-cons"

"mini…con, are they small decepticons?"

"hahaha, no no. mini-cons are a smaller, human sized breed of cybertronians"

He pointed over to where two small, human sized like he said, animal looking bots played with a soccer ball. One was purple and looked like a gorilla and a large blue bird looking one.

"the purple ones beastbox and the blue ones squawktalk"

Seeing that they were being watched, the two waved and scampered over to them. Squawktalk merely, well, squawked. Beastbox grunted and growled as he gestured, obviously attempting to communicate.

"friend?" he grunted out

"yes box, friend…" kup rolled his eyes

"not all minicons are beasty ones, but the ones that are have trouble talking normal like" he whispered to her

As if they heard his comment and wanted to prove themselves, the too suddenly sprung to action. Squawktalk dropped to the ground as he transformed while beastbox did the same while jumping over his counterpart. Suddenly the two were one, both had formed the upper and lower halfs respectfully of a larger bot.

"aaaand now they're squawkbox. It's all very confusing with minicons. You might need to take notes. Well that's our little…family is a bit of a stretch. Let's just stick with team for now, huh?"

"ah, sure" jenna smiled

Back at the highway, tow trucks were working to get jennas car back up out of the woods. Nearby, the ACF troops were debriefing. Captain Fanzone, the teams leader was fuming over their quarry having got away. A clack car soon pulled up to meet them.

"fanzone you better have a good explanation for this"

"I don't answer to you Fairborne"

"I am in charge of evaluating your conduct and missions to see if it warrants investigation. Now you have gone and caused civilian casualties"

"Don't you dare blame me for this. This was all the work of that damned robot we were chasing. It endangered human lives, ran this car off the road and took its driver as a hostage. It's a serious threat like they all are, and I cannot put an end to them all if you damn machine huggers keep sticking your damn noses in it"

"watch yourself fanzone, your reckless xenophobic crusade is attracting unwanted attention, and the higher ups, as well as myself, are seriously questioning the need for your continued activity. Get your shit together, before I do it for you"

Agent fairborne drove off, leaving the humiliated and cross captain with his hatred. She watched him from her rearview, angrily staring at her car as she sped down the road.

"The cybertronians aren't the problem fanzone, you are."

He was interrupted by one of his troops running to him from the vehicle.

"sir, we just got a message from one of our bases, its been attacked. It's the tank again."

He was interrupted by one of his troops running to him from the vehicle.

"sir, we just got a message from one of our bases, its been attacked. It's the tank again."

He was interrupted by one of his troops running to him from the vehicle.

"sir, we just got a message from one of our bases, its been attacked. It's the tank again."

 **So that's ch 2 down. Like I said, kinda expositiony, but I just wanted to get the full picture of the team across. Obviously from my description, you can tell that kup appearance is identical to his TFP look(with his usual helmet design though) thanks for reading and stay tuned**


End file.
